


convention connection

by katiesaygo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Conventions, F/F, Femslash February, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya runs into Ladybug at a Ladybug and Chat Noir convention and they end up taking a picture together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	convention connection

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this au: “We meet on a convention and you are dressed as the other half of my OTP and now we are kissing for a picture and I think I am in heaven" from [this post](http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110655576741/the-more-femslash-the-merrier)
> 
> written for the 'metafiction' square on my femtropebingo card

As a dedicated Ladybug fan, and the runner of the Ladyblog, it was practically Alya’s civic duty to attend the Ladybug And Chat Noir Convention, even though the chances of Ladybug attending were slim to none. She’d been one of the first people let in and she’d been milling around ever since, talking to people here and there, but mostly keeping an eye on the crowd.

A few hours of nothing was starting to get her down when, suddenly, the Ladybug alert on her phone was buzzing and— _score!_ —she was spotted on the same street the convention was being held. All the ladybugs gathered in one place must’ve worked some serious mojo for her to get this lucky.

She’s off and running before she can even properly stuff her phone back into her pocket. Alya goes at the door full speed, so when someone comes in just as she’s trying to go out, they collide, big time.

The sight of Ladybug standing before her when she looks up was worth all the pain of the fall and more. “Oh my god,” she says as she takes Ladybug’s offered hand and stands up, “Ladybug! I can’t believe you actually showed up to this thing!”

The next six or so seconds are maybe the best of Alya’s life because Ladybug forgets to let go of her hand.

“Ladybug?” she echos back with an incredulous laugh, finally pulling back her hand. “I’m not Ladybug! I’m just another fan...here for the convention.” She delivers the line with a confident nod that has Alya smirking and her hands on her hips to boot.

“I run an entire blog about you, Ladybug. It’d be a _little_ embarrassing if I couldn’t recognize you.” Ladybug’s responding laugh was so loud and genuine it left Alya feeling like she’d missed the joke, despite being the one who spoke.

“Well, I’m trying to camouflage here.” Ladybug leaned in as she whispered and Alya followed suit. “So,” she looked pointed to Alya’s hands which were furiously trying to unlock her phone and get it recording, “would you mind keeping this on the downlow?”

“Oh! Sure...sure, I can do that!” Alya shoved her phone back down into her pocket with a sheepish grin.

Before she could come up with a more subtle way to capture her latest interaction with Ladybug, someone else rushed up beside them.

“ _That_ is the best Ladybug cosplay I’ve seen all day!” they say, voice and face both conveying how impressed they are by what they think is a replica, when it’s actually the real thing. “Can I get a picture of you with Alya?”

Alya turns her head to look at Ladybug, so hopeful and excited that she thinks she might be bouncing up and down a little.

“Alright, but just one.” Ladybug slides her arm around Alya’s shoulders and Alya barely contains the squeal she feels rising in the back of her throat.

The fan snaps the picture of them together and by the time Alya’s scooted up to them to make sure it looks ok, given them her phone number so that they could send it to her, and finally looked back over, Ladybug’s gone.


End file.
